Little Snowbells
by sakiko of soleana
Summary: A request from AnthonyAngrywolf. "Let me tell you a little story.Trust me you're gonna love it. I mean come on, everyone likes stories with happy endings and gushy cutesy stuff right? Well...I'm Snowbell...This is my story. When I was just a little kitten."
1. Chapter 1

A story written for AnthonyAngrywolf

Please excuse any misspellings and any ooc traits.

I own nothing.

* * *

_Let me tell you a little story._

_Trust me you're gonna love it. I mean come on, everyone likes stories with happy endings and gushy cutesy stuff right? Well. This is my story._

_My name's Snowbell by the way, Snowbell Little. I live in the biggest most wondrous city in the world, New York! Ha ha oh, how I love roaming around this city, with it's tasty food and delicious flies. I love eating flies! Especially the crunchy ones- Oh man, how nice it is to just pounce on them and just feel the nice juicy-_

_Sorry I'm driving away from the subject. A-hem._

_Anyways, this is my story. When I was just a little kitten, before that mouse-kid came into my life and before the big one...what's his name? Oh right George came into my life._

_It was when found me. You know, the big one with the glasses? He looks like the doctor guy from the tv? Yeah him. He was the one that found me in the first place. I was born in September...er...I think it was the first? Whatever it doesn't matter. _

_Mr. Fredrick Little...He found me, and he was the one that gave me a home and gave me a good life. _

* * *

Little Snowbell

"Good morning!" chirped a woman, turning her attention away from a computer and towards a man that had come into the shelter, "How may I help you?" her brown eyes shining in hopes that one of the animals she had in the shelter would be adopted and brought into a good home.

"Uh, Good morning, I'm Mr. Fredrick Little and I uh...well I'm-"

The woman on the counter smiled and placed her hands on her hips, "Let me guess, you want to get something nice and cute for that 'Special Someone', right?"

a tall man with lovely blue eyes blinked in surprise, sheepishly smiling he asked,"How did you know?"

The woman smiled and shook her head,"A woman knows, I'm guessing you want something small cute and fluffy right? Ahhh, a puppy!"

laughed nervously at the suggestion,"She's a neat freak actually, hates anything that slobbers," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I get it. Hmmm..Does she like adorable plush toys?" asked the woman, tapping her chin with a finger.

"She does,"said , with a shrug,"But she's very particular about them."

"Ohhh, you weren't kidding when you said 'neat freak,'" laughed the woman, continuing to tap her chin in thought.

"Yes, she hates mud and she's very organized," said with a laugh,"But I love her, she makes up for my unorganized habits."

"Funny," said the woman,"Hmm, okay I think I have something she might like. Follow me sir," said the woman, stepping out from behind her counter and walking into a hallway.

Mr. Little followed quickly, taking off his jacket in the process. It was fall, and the cold of winter was starting to make an appearance in the air.

After passing a long isle of meowing and hissing cats, the woman opened led the quieter section of the shelter.

"Do you think your wife would like one of these cuteys?"asked the woman, pointing to a large open-top animal pen. There in the middle of some old soft-looking towels and blankets, was a litter of kittens and their mother.

The mother was a white Persian cat, her eyes wide and sparkling blue. Her kittens were another story, seven born, three were black and three were spotted black and white, and only one looked like its mother.

"They're adorable!" exclaimed , practically melting at the sight of the kittens.

"Yeah they're cute alright. Griffon here had them a few weeks ago. How's my big girl doing?" cooed the woman, leaning over and petting the mother cat on the head,"They're mixed though. Some snotty breeder brought this Mommy here because he was ashamed that a Black Longhair fathered these babies, and well now I have to find homes for them."

"I feel sorry for him, they are cute," said ,"And perfect for my wife."

"Oh she's your wifey? That's sweet. Hmm, since she's very neat, I say this one would be a keeper," said the woman, picking up a kitten and showing it to .

It was the runt of the litter, but it sure was cute. A small white kitten that immediately captured 's heart.

"He's perfect."

* * *

More will be up soon.

Review.


	2. Sign Petition

Guys this is just a heads up for Stuart Little Fans.

Come on you guys If you want to see some more movies from this adorable mouse, please go to

, search and click on Rob Minkoff: Make a fourth Stuart Little movie and Christmas special

Sign the petition and keep it alive.

Thank you


End file.
